


Firebomb

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pain, Pit Madness, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd sometimes feels like he's being eaten alive by the pit madness not long after resurrection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firebomb

**Author's Note:**

> My take on pit madness.

Some days, you felt like you were on fire.

It was like pain and fear and anger eating you alive, and the only thought you had was that you had to put it out.

It would be easy if it was real fire. Jason knew how to put that out, easy. That was a simple thing.

This, though? He didn’t know. It felt like it was immolating his soul, like it would burn through him and leave nothing. The images that danced before his eyes made see not only his death, but everything everyone had ever done wrong to him. It fed the fire.

It was hard to see any of the good. If there was any.

And the thought occurred, like a red hot madness: set someone else on fire. He could pass it on from him to someone else.

Not like a disease, but someone had to get it. Had to understand, feel it too.

Because the world was unjust and those motherfuckers _just needed to die_ so they’d stop killing all the innocents. So kids like him weren’t found dead and violated in dumpsters. So women like his mother weren’t used and thrashing to death from the drugs and the abuse.

They needed to _die_.

And it nearly killed Jason when he couldn’t get Bruce to understand that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause PTSD nightmares and some days I feel this kind of anger, a little. Not to this extreme, but kind of a 'everyone needs to die and stop being awful to each other' done with the world kind of feeling.
> 
> Not one I'd ever act on, but still a feeling of rage at the injustice and cruelty of the world, I suppose.
> 
> Pit madness would probably magnify the fuck out of that.


End file.
